


Power and its Limits

by RikkuRiddle



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, shapeshifting!Umbra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuRiddle/pseuds/RikkuRiddle
Summary: While an impending war with Nilfheim hangs over Insomnia, Noctis sets out with Nyx and Umbra to the isle of Angelgard where Etro, Goddess of Death and Chaos, once granted the Void Crystal to the Lucis family. Gifted or perhaps cursed with a unique connection to the Goddess, he seeks answers to his destructive dreams and help to win a war against a seemingly almighty foe. Despite his initial absence, Noctis will shape the upcoming conflict in ways he couldn't have foreseen.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Umbra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world building will be a mix of Final Fantasy XV and the information we got about Final Fantasy versus XIII. Etro is the goddess that's being worshipped by the Lucian royalty and Lucis itself. Their crystal is the Void Crystal. Also most importantly (probably): this story is NOT furry or some such. XD It was revealed by the character designer Roberto Ferrari that Pryna and Umbra had human forms in their original design and he was very heartbroken that this was cut. I completely adore the idea and that's how my story came about. Well, that and the fact that I'm so intrigued by all the FF versus XIII tidbits we got...
> 
> There most likely will be explicit sexual content and violence (not combined) later on. I will tag accordingly and will update the character roster whenever somebody new appears. But since I don't have a super clear cut plan on where this is going to go, I don't want to make predictions. 
> 
> Also: I'm looking for a beta reader! If anyone is willing, I'll we very grateful as I'm not a native speaker.

_/Wake up. Someone's coming./_

  
Noctis jerked awake, drenched in sweat, heart hammering in his chest.

  
The sounds of guards patrolling outside his chambers, interspersed gunfire outside the Citadel reminded him where he was.

  
He ran a hand through his matted hair before pushing off the blanket and climbing out of bed. His shirt was damp and started to cling uncomfortably as it cooled. Slowly, he walked over to the window front, his gaze drifting over the nightly cityscape.  
It was a peaceful moonlit sky while below the city burned. Whole streets had gone up in flames and buildings collapsed that now looked like wounds in the darkness. The fighting was still mostly contained to the outskirts but an ominous 'soon' hung in the air.

  
Meanwhile his father was holding a "peace" conference with Niflheim. It was a bloody joke. Everyone knew both sides were just trying to buy time in hopes of finding an opening that would decide the war.

  
He heard soft pads on the floor before he felt Umbra brushing against his legs.

  
Noctis jerked the curtains closed before his eyes could stray towards the eastern sky and turned away from the window. He tried not to think of the tear in the sky that nobody seemed to be able to see as his stomach was still queasy from a dream he couldn't remember.

  
Was he going mad?

  
Etro help him if he was. 

  
Trying to calm himself, he bent down and stroked Umbra's back who was watching him inquisitively with eyes that looked like molten gold.

  
"Maybe I should send you ahead."

  
Umbra growled disapprovingly.

  
He had told his father he had to leave the city but the king was reluctant. It would have to be done in secret, lest Niflheim got wind of it. Besides, if the common folk saw the heir to the throne fleeing Insomnia, it would likely cause a panic. Everyone knew the situation was dire but so far they had managed to hold on to a shred of hope.

  
By Etro, he didn't even want to leave because it felt exactly like fleeing and abandoning everyone. Especially his father. But... but...

  
There was a knock on the door that made Noctis reach out for his Armiger that materialised in his hand a moment later when he heard a familiar voice.

  
"Your grace, it's me. Nyx. May I...?"

  
The Armiger disappeared. Noctis strode over to the door which he kept locked these days and opened it to let the man inside.

  
"My apologies if I've woken-"

  
"No, I was awake. What's the matter?"

  
Nyx closed the door but not before glancing back into the hallway which put Noctis on edge. "The king has finalised the plans for your... departure."

  
The hesitation had Noctis gritting his teeth. The few people who knew about him leaving Insomnia didn't approve of it. Especially the members of his father's Kingsglaive. Nyx it seemed was no exception.

  
"When?

"Tonight."

That... was unexpected. "What happened?"

  
Nyx shook his head in refusal.

  
" _You_ know! But I'm not to be told?!" Noctis narrowed his eyes. "So my father's _lackeys_ are privy to developments that are being kept from the crown prince?" He knew he was being unreasonable but lately his father had been trying more and more to keep him out of harm's way, trying not to involve him in the negations with Nilfheim and worst of all, denying him access to the Void Crystal.

  
He wanted to help. It was unbearable to watch his father wasting away as he shouldered everything by himself when he didn't have to. It had gotten so much worse as the Wall had started to crumble.

  
I can't leave him like that. By Etro, I can't... but what am I to do?

  
Nyx kept his gaze to the ground but Noctis could see from the way he tensed that being called a lackey and him playing the crown prince card galled him. "I beg your pardon, your grace, but the king explicitly forbid it."

  
Something dawned on Noctis. "The Chancellor General left then?"

  
When Nyx looked up in surprise, Noctis had his answer.

  
" _Shit_!"

  
Umbra growled.

  
Quietly, as if struggling not to disobey orders, Nyx said, "They say it's just so he can confer with the empe-"

  
"That's _bullshit_ and you know it!" It took a lot of self-control for Noctis not round up on Nyx. It wasn't his fault. Hell, the Kingsglaive were glorified bodyguards. They had nothing to say in the negotiations.

  
"There's an attack coming," Noctis shook his head, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Father knows that. That's the worst moment for me to leave. I can't..."

  
Nyx frowned before quickly lowering his gaze again.

  
Noctis scoffed. "You all think I was planning to run?"

  
The other man stayed tellingly quiet.

  
"If I'm ever king, and I hope that's still a long time off, this is going to be so much fun. A Kingsglaive that hate their king."

  
"Your grace-"

  
"Oh, save it! I know exactly what you and your brothers and sisters think. I don't care." Noctis paced for a moment before coming to a stop in front of the Glaive. "I need to see my father. Now."

  
Nyx hesitated.

  
" _Now_!"

  
Bowing his head, Nyx's shoulders slumped. "As you command."

  
\---------------------------------------------------

  
The king sat slumped in a chair by the windows in his chambers, obviously not expecting to be disturbed when Noctis pushed the door open and strode into the room, followed by Umbra.

  
If possible, his father looked worse than the night before. It shouldn't surprise him anymore, seeing as his father's health had been deteriorating for months.

  
Regis struggled to his feet. "Noctis."

  
Noctis barely registered the door being closed behind him as he stared at his father. It felt as if somebody reached into his chest, twisting his heart. The sunken eyes and pale skin made it look like the king was on his deathbed. Perhaps he was but Noctis couldn't bear thinking about it.

  
"You're sending me away."

  
Regis walked closer, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "If I recall correctly, you asked me to."

  
"Yes, but not _now_!" Noctis gestured towards the door. "They all think I'm running, you know? It'll be worse if I leave now! I know the talks are on hold."

  
Regis frowned. "I specifically told Nyx not to-"

  
"Yeah, well... I might have pressured him into it." Noctis couldn't quite not look guilty. He knew his father wouldn't punish the Glaive for his disobedience but he also knew it hadn't been fair to put Nyx on the spot. "Look, it doesn't matter. Nilfheim will... they'll mount a real attack, won't they?"

  
Sighing, Regis sunk down onto the settee at the foot of his bed. "I fear so."

  
"Then I can't leave."

  
"You must. It might be the last chance for you to get out of the city unseen." Regis looked up at his son with a sad smile. "There's nothing you can do here."

  
Noctis crouched down in front of his father. "You know that's not true. I can fight. You know I can. And... what if..." He fell silent as his father's hand rested on his shoulder.

  
"If Nilfheim wins it's even more important for you to be safe."

  
Noctis lowered his head. "What does it matter if we lost everything?"

  
"It matters to me."

  
Clenching his eyes shut, Noctis shook his head. "I can't abandon you like that."

"You know you don't."

  
"But it's exactly what it feels like!"

  
Regis sighed. "I'm the king and you're the heir to the throne. We don't always get to do what we want. We have a duty to our people, to our country."

  
Noctis clasped his father's hand that was still resting on his shoulder but couldn't bring himself to look up. "Maybe I'm wrong..." He tried desperately. He couldn't remember when he'd last felt so helpless. "Maybe..."

  
"You know you're not. It's Etro. Ever since this war has started there has been too much death."

  
Frowning, Noctis looked up. "The Door of Souls?" His eyes widened. "You _can_ see it?"

  
"No, I can't. But I believe you." Regis studied his son with tired eyes, his mouth curving down. "We're all Etro's children but our family has a special connection to her, you know that. That and... ever since you and your mother...." He sighed.

  
"It's never been like this before though."

  
Regis nodded. "Because there is death all around us now. "

  
"So, maybe if the war ends, the gate will close by itself?"

  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I don't know. But something is wrong with the Void Crystal, so something must trouble Etro. And we won't find out while we're both fighting this war."

  
Noctis knew there had been a trap coming somehow. "Father-"

  
Regis held his gaze. "If I must, I will command you to go as your king." He disentangled their hands and squeezed Noctis' shoulder. "Don't make me. And don't worry about me."

  
"How can I not?"

"I'm as safe as I can be in the Citadel surrounded by my Kingsglaive and the Old Wall."

  
"You know they can't save you when the Wall shatters..." Noctis whispered, looking away. "You can hardly walk anymore."

  
"It will ease my mind knowing you're safe, my son. Please go."

  
Gritting his teeth, Noctis stayed quiet for a long time, struggling with himself. What his father said wasn't wrong but if he stayed only a little longer, perhaps he could leave during a less desperate time, knowing his father wasn't in immediate danger. Perhaps...

  
_Etro, help me..._

  
Umbra nudged his side gently.

  
"I'll go."

  
Regis squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
_/I could have told you./_

  
Of all the people.

  
Noctis was grinding his teeth and drumming his fingers on his knee. He glanced at Umbra stretched out on the back seats. At least someone was comfortable.

Insomnia's street lamps rushed by.

  
They had reached the city outskirts without any trouble but as soon as they passed the Wall the hard part would come. Strictly speaking, the city wasn't under lock-down but despite Nilfheim's assurances, they knew that some if not all of the highways leading out of the city were watched.

  
But with the Chancellor General returning and possible preparations for an all out attack under way, they might be distracted enough to not notice them slip through.

  
Noctis watched Nyx from the corner of his eyes. "Why would my father sent one of his Kingsglaive with me?"

  
Nyx glanced over but remained silent.

  
"The most important thing is to keep my father alive. Apart from it being your job, you're literally useless the moment..." Oh, why had he started on that topic? "The moment my father dies." He clenched the hand on his knee into a fist. "You should be with my father."

  
It was obvious from how Nyx frowned and pressed his lips together that he was chewing on an answer he couldn't give someone like the crown prince.

  
"He could have sent anyone. Anyone but you." Noctis let his head drop back against the headrest and looked at the car ceiling. He was tired. That wasn't good.

  
"I'm the best."

  
Noctis laughed. "You're not even kidding!"

  
"I'm not."

  
"Even more reason why you should be with my father instead."

  
Nyx' hands tightened on the steering wheel.

  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Noctis sighed. "The controls are coming up." He tensed when Nyx slowed the car to a halt at the gates and was about to protest, when he recognized the face by the control booths. A member of the Kingsglaive.

  
Nyx lowered the window. "All clear?"

  
A woman with brown hair and eyes leaned down and nodded, looking over at Noctis, she inclined her head in respect before turning her attention back to Nyx. "All clear. We were in contact with their 5th Division. That should give you another six hours before the next guard change."

  
Nyx seemed surprised. "That's fantastic."

  
She grinned. "Yeah, well. They sent me to do the job, didn't they?" Sobering, she said, "Stay safe." And more quietly but Noctis could still hear, "Direct orders?"

  
"Hmm."

  
"I'd say we'll be in touch but..."

  
Nyx looked grim. "Kill some of them for me, alright?"

  
Her gaze traced back to Noctis as she mouthed 'your grace' in outward deference but he saw the resistance in her eyes. None of the Kingsglaive took his escape kindly but apart from that Noctis knew he could count on them if necessary. They were a small, elite group that drew their power directly from the king and with that came a special attachment. Besides, he didn't care if they liked him or not as long as they kept his father alive.

  
"Keep the king safe," Noctis said.

  
"With my life."

  
Nyx closed the window with a last nod before speeding through the opening gate and into the tunnels.

  
Moments later they'd left the city's walls behind and the highway stretched into the night. For a few more kilometres they would have street lamps but after that, it was open country and an approaching dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis had slid further and further down his seat as the eastern sky grew lighter but any further and he'd sit in the foot well. Not a cloud was in sight.

He hated the sun. Umbra huffed on the  back seat.

Nyx however didn't seem particularly bothered. He also wasn't particularly talkative. It had been five hours since they'd left Insomnia and from the looks of it Nyx was determined to put as much distance as possible between them and the city in the six hours in which their escape hopefully wouldn't be noticed.

"We'll turn east in about 26 minutes."

Driving into the sunrise. Noctis closed his eyes. This would be fantastic. "How come you don't mind the daylight?"

"I'm not from Insomnia."

"Ah." Noctis wasn't sure if he wanted to pry or not and so they drove on in silence. If it wasn't for Nyx he could've at least talked to Umbra.

Frowning at the eastern sky, Noctis' stomach sank when he saw the horizontal tear that resembled an eye. Not even the sun could block it out. How could nobody see this now?

If the casualties of war had caused it, how could anything but the end of the war fix it? Was he on some fool's errant?

Noctis rubbed his eyes.

_/Uh-oh./_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!  _Wake up_ !"

Noctis was shaken awake so violently, he nearly summoned his Armiger when he recognized Nyx at the last second and clenched his fists before looking around frantically.

They stood in the middle of the road, sideways and Umbra had half-jumped to the front of the car and was now baring his teeth at Nyx but apart from that everything seemed perfectly fine.

Noctis pushed the Glaive away in annoyance. "What the...?" His words trailed off as he saw Nyx' terrified expression that turned into utter confusion a moment later.

And then it dawned on him.

"Shit!"Noctis sat up. "Shit, shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

" _What_ ?" Nyx blinked first at his hands and then at their surroundings before looking back at Noctis. He was still breathing hard as the tension slowly drained out of him. 

"It was just a dream."

Nyx stared at him as if he'd gone mad. Unbuckling his seatbelt, the Glaive opened the door,  kukri in hand. "I'll check-"

Noctis stopped him with a hand on his arm, shaking his head. "There's nothing. I..." He took a deep breath. "Whatever you saw wasn't... isn't real. It's over. It's fine." He studied the Glaive. "Do you remember anything?"

Nyx opened his mouth, then frowned and closed it again. "I..." He looked at his hands again. "No. Nothing. How...?"

Noctis grimaced. "You'll get fair warning the next time I fall asleep." This shouldn't have happened. Damnit.

Sliding his  kukri back into their sheaths, Nyx glared at Noctis. "Look, this is actually insane, okay?" He tried to reel himself in, it was the crown prince he was talking to after all. "I feel like I just had the most harrowing experience in my entire goddamn life and that's saying something and you... you talk about having had a dream? What the fuck is going on?"

The Glaive's tone and demands irritated him but Noctis had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that the man had a point. "I'll explain. Just not... now. Okay?"

For a moment it didn't seem as if Nyx was going to accept that answer. He still looked more than just a little perturbed. "Fine."

"Good." Pushing the car door open, Noctis jumped out and  vomited on the curb. His stomach churning, he clenched his eyes shut and ignored Nyx who arrived at his side a second later. 

Umbra rubbed against his leg, silently offering support.

"What- are you okay?" The Glaive hovered uncertainly.

Noctis spit the last remainders of his dinner into the sand and searched,  unsuccessfully , for a  handkerchief. "Just splendid." 

Nyx held out a small cloth wordlessly.

Taking it, Noctis wiped his mouth, hoping they had brought something to drink with them. His eyes returned to Etro's gate. "People who are, physically, close to me experience my dreams as if they're real."

"That's what just happened?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what you dream?"

Only a few flashes of the dream came back to him but they managed to make Noctis feel sick all over again. Apart from a bit of dry heaving he was spared the rest however. Resting his hands on his knees, he closed his eyes. "Not usually... no."

"Sorry." Nyx went back to the car, only to return with a bottle of water a moment later.

Several minutes passed in silence between them as Noctis tried, more or less successfully, to rid himself of the foul taste in his mouth. “You understand this is information you keep to yourself, yes?”

Nyx nodded.

Crouching down, Noctis studied Umbra who returned his gaze with an unhappy expression. It was obvious that the Shiba Inu wanted to say something.

"I know." Noctis said quietly. "Don't worry."

"We should get back on the road," Nyx reminded.

\------------------------------------------------------

_/Don't forget.../_

The next hypothetical roadblock presented itself as they decided to make their first stop after Nyx had driven almost twelve hours straight and Noctis couldn't in good conscience demand he go on.

"You need sleep," Noctis pointed out.

Nyx frowned. "I-"

"I'll stay up. We can share a room." He didn't like the thought but it was their best option. "So if anything happens, I'll wake you. Besides, Umbra will stand guard."

The Shiba Inu sat up straight and puffed out his chest.

The Glaive still didn't seem happy but logistically their problem couldn't be solved at this point in time.

"I can fight, you know." Noctis pointed out a little sarcastically. "Remember the Armiger?"

"Alright, you're right."

Noctis hung back as Nyx got them a room in a little motel by the highway. Many people this close to Insomnia would recognize him. They also recognized members of the Kingsglaive but they were occasionally on missions around the crown city, so it didn't draw as much attention as a sudden visit by the crown prince would.

They would have to do something about their clothes though.  Well, Noctis had to anyway.  If Nilfheim send someone after them, a lone Glaive at this time of the war  travelling with another male would be a fairly obvious lead.  He had the vague hope that Ignis would think of the necessary logistics of their journey. He was a stickler for that sort of thing after all. 

Upon reaching their room, Nyx began to check every corner he could think of, which looked a little comical but was probably the sensible thing to do.

Noctis stretched out on one of their single beds with a groan. Umbra followed him onto the bed and lay down at his feet.

They'd taken an unassuming black car out of the royal fleet which definitely didn't afford as much leg space as the Regalia would have, which they hadn't taken for obvious reason.

Placing his  kukri on his  bed stand , Nyx looked at him uncertainly. "You're sure?"

"Yeah."

It didn't look like the Glaive would remove any of his armour or even his boots as he sat down on the bed. "When are you going to sleep?"

Noctis shrugged. "I'll figure it out. I don't need to sleep as much as most."

If all went according to plan, Ignis would take over in the morning and he knew how to handle the dream situation. At least as well as it could be handled. Besides, he could go a few days without sleeping but it took effort and he really didn't want to run the risk of just dozing off again. 

With another glance at Noctis, Nyx rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

Noctis sat back up and watched him for a while. He still didn't quite understand why his father – even if only temporary – had sent a Glaive with him. Nyx Ulric of all people. Maybe he was the best of the Kingsglaive but they had never got on all that well.

Besides, with Umbra at his side and the Armiger he didn't see how one other person would tip the scales that much more in their favour. Especially for such a short part of the journey.

As if on cue, Umbra nuzzled closer and bumped his snout against Noctis' arm.

"I know..."

Sitting up, Noctis reluctantly drew a small bag from his jacket pocket. He pulled it open and dropped its content onto his upturned palm.

Umbra made a soft sound at the back of his throat and nudged Noctis' hand.

The Ring of the Lucii.

"Lucii. What a great joke."

Perhaps Etro had a sense of humour. Apart from its gold elements on the inside, the ring was pitch black and seemed to suck in the light. Even the gem stone at its  centre shimmered black. It felt heavy in his palm. 

Etro's gift.

Along with the Void Crystal.

The last remaining Crystal in the world. How very telling that the darkest of the Crystals was the last to exist. For what lay at the end of all things if not death and chaos?

Noctis ran his fingertips over the ring.

"I don't know how father could stand wearing it all the time."

Both Noctis and Umbra glanced at Nyx who still had his back turned to them and must have fallen asleep at last.

"You know your connection to Etro is different."

Instead of a Shiba Inu a man now stood at Noctis' bedside, silver hair reaching his shoulders and a pale scar across his face that mirrored Umbra's markings. That and the eyes of molten gold. He was clad in black, much like Noctis.

Noctis gave him a strained smile. "This is risky."

"I hate not being able to talk." Umbra sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the ring in Noctis' hand. "She made it herself, you know." And more quietly: "You should put it on."

"You know what it does to me. What the Crystal does to my father."

"You are not your father."

Noctis gritted his teeth.

"I know you don't like to hear it but you have a special connection to her. I wouldn't be here if you didn't." Umbra reached up to push a strand of hair out of Noctis' face, his fingers were cold on Noctis' temple. "I'll be able to talk to you even in my other form. You'll need my help for the things to come."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Noctis stood by the window of the motel with shaking hands when Nyx came back into the room, looking as white as Noctis did.

Pushing the door shut, Nyx even forgot to omit his  title. "Your Grace, the crown princess of Tenebrae..."

No.

"She was killed yesterday."

No.

"I tried to get through to the Citadel but nothing worked. It was in the papers this morning." Nyx took a shaky breath. "We don't know any particulars yet but..."

Noctis gaze was fixed outside the window where, in the middle of the road, a lone figure stood who he knew nobody but him could see. She smiled at him.

Lunafreya.

Back in his dog-form, Umbra stood by his side, head pressed against his leg.

Absently, Noctis rubbed the ring on his middle finger.

"She was in the Citadel when we left and as far as the papers say there's not been another attack by Niflheim. It makes no sense."

It didn't.

"Should we return to Insomnia?"

Noctis shook himself out of his stupor. "No. Ignis should be here shortly. We’ll continue on to Angelgard."

" _What_ ?"

"We're going to Angelgard."

Nyx grabbed Noctis by the shoulder and turned him around. "Your grace..." He let go immediately and dropped his eyes. "I beg your pardon. Angelgard," he breathed. "Why?"

It didn't surprise Noctis that his father hadn't told Nyx the destination of their journey. Angelgard was forbidden ground. Even for the royal family. But if he was to find answers, he couldn't think of a better place.

More than 2.000 years ago Etro had granted them the Void Crystal and the Ring of the Lucii on Angelgard and had let them choose a place to rule from. Insomnia. A place the sun would never touch. For Etro ruled over death and chaos.

The coat of arms of the House of Lucis would become her skull embellished with raven's wings and an artful wheel of fate.

"I can't tell you."

Noctis' phone rang. Frowning, he picked it up from the bed and checked the caller. Prompto. Not the person he had expected. "Yes?"

"Noct! Damn, I'm glad I could get through to you." A little quieter he added, "The king told me not to call you but eh..."

"It's fine. What's up?"

"What's up? Etro... you haven't heard?"

"Lunafreya."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Yeah, shit. Noct... shit, I don't know how much you know yet?"

"Not much. She was found dead. But no attack from Niflheim?"

Prompto sighed loudly. "Yeah... yeah, no. No attack. Nobody knows why she was even out there. She was... she was...  _shit_ ." 

Noctis heard some static and ruffling.

"They found her dead on the steps of the Citadel. She was... Etro, I don't know how to say this. She was stabbed or- or impaled or something. Like... a hundred times... There was so much blood. Who the fuck would...?"

Noctis felt sick. How had this happened? "Any... leads?"

"Not a damn thing."

"How is that even possible? Where there no guards?"

"I don't know, man. The guards who found her are being questioned by you father personally. This is a fucking disaster."

"You can say that again." Noctis ran a hand over his face. "And Ravus?"

"Left this morning."

" _What_ ?! Why?"

"Nobody knows. He just up and left. Well, first he demanded to take Lunafreya's body with him to Tenebrae but your father was against that without an investigation. But he didn't seem to care. Damn, Noctis... he was- he was fucking furious."

"Well... who can't blame him."

"No, I mean... something was weird about him. Like... like he knew who killed her?"

"Wh- what? But if that's true, why wouldn't he say?"

"No idea." Prompto cursed under his breath. "Shit, I need to go. I'll be in touch, okay?"

The call was ended a second later.

Noctis looked at Nyx  when a knock at the door startled them both. 

Sliding one kukri from its sheath, Nyx opened the door a crack. “Who- Ah.” He stepped aside and let Ignis into the room.

Taller than both of them  and impeccably dressed , Ignis brought an air of formality with him. He inclined his head towards Noctis. “Your grace.” Taking in the room with a  sniff, he said, “I take it you are both informed of the latest developments in the crown city?”

Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets, Noctis scowled. “You can say that again.”

“My thanks, Nyx,” Ignis addressed the Glaive. “I will take things from here, as per the king’s arrangements.”

Before Nyx could reply, Noctis butted in, “And by ‘things’ I’m assuming you mean me?”

“Precisely,” Ignis chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta if someone is willing. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I'm looking for a beta reader! If anyone is willing, I'll we very grateful as I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
